With the improvement of living standards of people, it becomes an important leisure way for most of people to go out to travel. When going out to travel, travelers often need to carry a large number of articles, such as a portable lamp, a water cup and the like. However, the articles are more, they are more inconvenient to carry, and difficulty is caused.